


Sister . . . ?

by Nikudou_Natsumi



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, didn't originally intend to write this but uhhhhh here we are, mentions of hornet, quick fic, this does not have a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 22:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17858576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikudou_Natsumi/pseuds/Nikudou_Natsumi
Summary: A young vessel hears of their half-sister in Deepnest and travels to find her. Instead, they find something else.





	Sister . . . ?

They’d been out of their home for a while now and had finally started getting used to the brightness and variety of the outside world. They missed the dark of the Abyss, but the whole place had been suffocating, and they were determined to make use of themself, even if they’d been rejected by their own father.

 

The outside world was rife with the infected and they spent most of their time hiding amongst the few who still had their senses about them. Though they could never join in conversation, they always listened, and soon they heard tell of a protector. The Gendered Child. Daughter of the Pale King. And while she didn’t have the same mother, if they had the same father, then they were still siblings. And they immediately wanted to see her.  ~~ Since when had they seen one of their own siblings, after all? ~~

 

She’d last been seen in Deepnest, her own birthplace, so surely she’d still be there, right? That was her home?

 

They snuck a map out from one of the vendors, marking where they currently were on it and searching for the path they would take to reach Deepnest. They had no idea where she would be, so they’d have to go through the whole area to find her, but she had to still be there. She  _ had _ to.

 

And so they set off on their journey. They may not have had a weapon, but they were quick on their feet and only suffered a few injuries by infected bugs and territorial creatures. Eventually they reached Deepnest and, after searching for a bit, recharged at the hot spring there. But they quickly continued on their way, breaking through loose walls and-

 

Was that her? Was that their sister? The figure below them, she looked just as they had imagined she would! They tried running up to her, but she fled before they got close, so they simply kept following, and though she was faster than they were, she periodically turned back to make sure they were following. Was this a game? They’d heard of games. Was this what a game was?

 

They were so intent on chasing her that they ignored the corpses of bugs along the way and didn’t even notice the tunnel closing off behind them. They knew they could reach her, if only she paused for just a little longer . . . !

 

There! She’d stopped in the middle of what looked like a large room. But then they exited the tunnel. And they saw the creatures stringed up from the ceiling. Creatures native to this area. And their siblings.

 

Horror filled their mind and they ran towards their sister, planning on grabbing her arm and getting her out of this place. But before they could reach her, she bent over double and started shaking, cracking, screaming, and a horrifying creature rose out of her body. Terror froze them to the ground.

 

That was not their sister.


End file.
